Who's better?
by Love in fire
Summary: Request story to Natasha Dragonheir. Tittle doesn't actually fit into the story (couldn't come up with anything better) but once again AcexZoro. Can be seen a little LuZo. It's always fun to tease your friends and especially if there's couple. One-shot with teasing and making some guys embarrased, the usual stuff in my style. Pretty short, but hopefully you like. T to be safe.


**Umm.. Hello****! Long time no see. This time my story is a request for Natasha Dragonheir I hope you like this :) And I hope everyone else does too. **

**just couple thing before you go to read this. 1) I wanted Ace to meet Brook and Franky too, so in this fic Ace ****didn't die! 2) as always English isn't my ****first language and blah blah blah. 3) I don't own the characters they belong to Oda. I just like having fun with them :D**

**So enjoy, even if it's short: **

Nami sighed. She felt sorry for Zoro. Seriously sorry. The greenette had to sit between Ace and Luffy while the boy with straw hat tried to steal everyone's food and Ace stole it from Luffy. She could see how Zoro was loosing his nerves and so was Sanji too.

"Stoph ith! Thish ith mhy fhood!" Luffy tried to say to the fire user his mouth full of food. Nami sighed again. This time loudly, but neither one of D brothers heard her.

"I stop if you stop stealing other's food." Ace said calmly. Usually raven haired man was polite and nice, but now his actions reminded Nami about a child who wants to pick up his brother.

"Can you both stop!?" Sanji yelled finally loosing his self-control completely. That didn't work. Instead Ace took another piece of Luffy's meat when his little brother looked at Sanji.

"HEY!" Luffy yelled after swallowing and tried to take the meat back, but Ace ate it first. "STOP STEALING MY FOOD!" Ace just laughed at this.

Nami watched at the swordsman who looked ready to chop the both of them into tiny pieces.

"Stop it!" Luffy yelled once again and tried to protect the rest of his food.

"Or what?" Ace asked and rose his other eyebrow.

"Or I'm going to..." Luffy watched around the room trying to figure out what he could do. Suddenly a grin grew wider on his face. "I'm going to do something you don't like."

Ace rose his eyebrow again. "And what would that be?" he asked a bit curious.

"Try to steal my food even once and you get to know. If you dare." Luffy's voice was challenging and now rest of the crew was curious like Ace. Usopp and Chopper were actually secretly hoping the fire user would try to steal their captain's food once again. And even Zoro rose his gaze to Luffy.

Luckily for Usopp and Chopper Ace tried. And succeeded to take Luffy's bread.

"Remember Ace, you begged for this." Luffy said, placed his hand on each side of Zoro's cheeks and crashed his lips together with swordsman. Zoro's eyes opened wide and he was too shocked to do anything. Everyone else froze. Sanji dropped his fork and knife and Nami placed her hand over her mouth. Even Robin's mouth was open, but not as wide as Usopp's. Chopper made 'gulp' sound from his throat. Franky and Brook were instead confused from the actions of others. And the action of Luffy(They didn't know the relationship of Zoro and Ace like others).

It wasn't even two seconds when Luffy was pushed off the greenette (and off the chair as well) not by Zoro himself, but by Ace who wrapped his other hand protectively around Zoro's waist. "LUFFY THE HELL?" Ace yelled while pressing the greenette against his chest. Little too hard because Zoro couldn't breathe.

"You begged for it!" Luffy defended himself.

"Still you can't just kiss someone like that especially if that guy has boyf-!" Ace's sentence was cut off by Zoro who punched him between the fire user's ribs. The greenette pushed Ace away, so he could take some deep breaths before speaking. "And you can't just fucking try to kill me! Or you won't have that boyfriend so long!"

In that time Brook and Franky had collected themselves and could speak again. Well Franky yelled "BOYFRIEND?" and looked shocked.

"This is indeed a surprise. Yo ho ho ho~" Brook commented a lot calmer than blue haired cyborg. The skeleton looked at Ace who kept the greenette as close to himself as he could without preventing him to get air. He was whispering something on Zoro's ear and between the whispers he kissed him gently on a cheek or forehead. He could see how little by little the swordsman warmed for Ace and in the end he didn't look pissed off anymore.

Luffy watched, still sitting on the floor, as Ace kissed Zoro on lips and the greenette slowly answered the kiss. He had Pensive expression on his face.. "Hey Zoro. I was wondering which one of us is better at kissing me or Ace?"

The kiss ended in second when both Zoro and Ace turned to Luffy. Usopp spat the his drink on his right side, on Sanji's face, but no one did notice because they were instead staring at the greenette who had little pink on his cheeks.

"Luffy, that wasn't super at all." Franky said quietly to his captain. The boy with a straw hat just shrugged his shoulders still waiting his answer.

"Seriously Luffy the hell. Of course it's me." Ace said after pulling Zoro to sit on his lap.

"No way! The way you kiss looks like you would try to suck off his face!" Luffy yelled. Ace buried his face on his hand without knowing what to say.

"It actually looks like that." Sanji said. And Nami just couldn't take it anymore and she burst into laughing with everyone else. "I would like to know does it feel like it."

"Shut up love-cook!" Zoro shouted his cheeks now red. He took the glass of water and threw it at Sanji, who got soaked second time during one lunch.

Sanji wiped most of the water off with a napkin. "Idiot Marino head!" he yelled back.

"Does it feel like that?" Ace asked at Zoro and interrupting the greenette and Sanji's fighting. His face was serious as he looked at other.

"A Little." the greenette admitted, but smirked and continued. "But luckily for you, I happen to like it."

"You didn't yet answer my question!" Luffy reminded the greenette before Ace could kiss him once again.

"Ace is better." Zoro said cutting off others laugh. Ace smirked and rose his face of his hand. "You heard it kiddo. You have to practice a bit more." Ace said and patted his little brother on the head.

The boy with straw hat pouted. "If I kissed him seriously and not as a revenge he would say I'm better!"

"Looks like you got the competitor Ace." Robin said and hide her smile with her hand politely.

"Hands off Luffy!" the fire user said and once again hugged the greenette protectively. "You can practice as much as like, but NOT with **my** Zoro!"

**I would like to say once again bad ending, but I think I'm leaving that for you to decide. This wasn't the original idea, but this popped in my head while writing the original and I ended up publishing this one. So I hope you like this  
><strong>

**P.S. I might publish a story on christmas day *vink vink***


End file.
